Jade Mountain Academy
The Jade Mountain Academy was founded by the Dragonets of Destiny after the War of the SandWing Succession. It is an inter-tribal school located in the tallest mountain in Pyrrhia, Jade Mountain. Jade Mountain is located in the southern half of the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, which can be observed in the Sky Kingdom. The Academy is currently divided into five winglets: the Jade Winglet, the Gold Winglet, the Silver Winglet, the Copper Winglet, and the Quartz Winglet, each containing a dragonet from each of the seven dragon tribes. Groups of two or three dragonets (excluding Peril) from a winglet share a cave, making them clawmates. Stonemover lives alone in a cave deep in the mountain. Winglets Jade Winglet Students: * IceWing: unknown (formerly Winter) * MudWing: unknown (formerly Umber) * NightWing: Moonwatcher * RainWing: Kinkajou * SandWing: Qibli (may return, currently helping Queen Thorn rebuild her palace) * SeaWing: Turtle * SkyWing: Peril (formerly Carnelian) Known Clawmates: * Moonwatcher, Kinkajou, and a new female MudWing (formerly Carnelian) * Winter and Qibli * Turtle and Umber Former Students: * Winter (currently living with the Talons of Peace) * Umber (fled with Sora) * Carnelian (deceased) Royalty: '''Prince Turtle (son of Queen Coral); Prince Winter (nephew of Queen Glacier, and cousin to Queen Snowfall) Gold Winglet '''Students: * IceWing: '''unknown (formerly Icicle) * '''MudWing: unknown (formerly Sora) * NightWing: unknown (formerly Bigtail) * RainWing: Tamarin * SandWing: '''unknown (formerly Onyx) * '''SeaWing: Pike * SkyWing: unknown (formerly Flame) Known Clawmates: * Icicle and Sora * Bigtail and Pike * Onyx and Tamarin Former Students: * Icicle (on trial in the Ice Kingdom, from attempting to kill Starflight and killing an unnamed Nightwing) * Sora (fled with Umber to escape prosecution for the murders of Carnelian and Bigtail) * Bigtail (deceased) * Onyx (left to take the SandWing throne but failed; now recovering from injury in the Kingdom of Sand) * Flame (left for attempted murder; now working with the SkyWing healers) Royalty: Icicle (niece of Queen Glacier and cousin to Queen Snowfall) Silver Winglet Students: * IceWing: Changbai * MudWing: Sepia * NightWing: Fearless * RainWing: Boto * SandWing: Ostrich * SeaWing: Anemone * SkyWing: Thrush Known Clawmates: * Anemone and Ostrich * Sepia and Fearless * Boto and Thrush Royalty: Princess Anemone (daughter of Queen Coral) Copper Winglet Students: * IceWing: Alba * MudWing: Marsh * NightWing: Mindreader * RainWing: Coconut * SandWing: Pronghorn * SeaWing: Snail * SkyWing: Peregrine Known Clawmates: * Alba, Mindreader, and Snail * Marsh and Coconut * Pronghorn and Peregrine Quartz Winglet Students: * IceWing: Ermine * MudWing: Newt * NightWing: unknown (formerly Mightyclaws) * RainWing: Siamang * SandWing: Arid * SeaWing: Barracuda * SkyWing: Garnet Former Students: Mightyclaws (making houses for the NightWings in the rainforest) Founders and Staff Clay is the hall monitor, healer, self-defense teacher and prey organiser. Tsunami is the head of school. (refers to her being the "leader" of the dragonets) Starflight is the librarian. Sunny is the main founder (as the school was her idea). Webs is the history teacher. Fatespeaker is Starflight's assistant and a helper at the Academy. Rooms and Caves The Great Hall The Great Hall is the unofficial entrance of Jade Mountain Academy. Moonwatcher described the cave to have a dimmer light in comparison to that of outside, having enough room to fit four hundred dragons comfortably, with room for more to fly overhead. It was mentioned to have sunlight pouring into the cave, with twisting stalactites that sometimes reached the floor, forming twisted columns. A huge bronze gong hangs against the back wall, with three flying dragons carved into its surface. When the school first opened, a huge banner made of woven green vines reading "welcome, students!" in giant purple-and-white flowers hung from two stalactites. Two tunnel openings form along the left wall of the cave, with two more on the right wall. Next to each opening, a map is hung, displaying tunnel routes. The Library The entrance, as described by Moonwatcher, starts off as a side corridor lined with hanging scrolls. Many of them have quotes on the such as "Knowledge is a flame in the darkness" and "The claws of war are no match for the wings of wisdom." At the end, a room full of iridescent green sunlight is present (produced by the sun shining through tree leaves placed over windows, one of those windows were torn by Icicle escaping out of them in Moon Rising). Scrolls were everywhere, in cubbyholes on the walls, racks, and cylinders around the cave. Every corner had a spot to curl up and read in, sometimes a rock ledge, sometimes a pile of moss and sometimes carpets. Sunlight came down from skylights in the roof and filtered through leaves covering the windows. There's a circular wooden desk labeled 'LIBRARIAN' in the centre where Starflight manages the scrolls. Starflight has stamps of every students name that he stamps on a scroll slot/card. The Prey Centre The Prey Centre, which Clay set up, was often described as chaotic. It is a large cave open to the sky on one side (with this side covered by a wall of rocks to prevent the prey from escaping). It is usually filled with animal prey. There is also a pile of fish, caught by expeditions, and a pile of rainforest fruit for Rainwing students. This is because students were everywhere either catching prey or eating. This was one of the main places where Moonwatcher's head hurt the most before Darkstalker taught her how to stop this. Moon met Winter and Qibli for the first time there after Qibli (or, as Winter called him, "the idiot clawmate") released Winter's pet scavenger, Bandit, that many dragons tried to catch and eat before Moon caught him and gave him back to Winter ( after much arguing ) The History Cave This was where Webs taught history to the students of the Jade Mountain Academy. It was described to be covered in maps (each marked with a different year) and with stacks of scrolls that overflowed the wooden racks provided. This cave was also destroyed by Sora's dragonflame cactus during the events of Moon Rising forcing history class to be relocated to a different cave. The Art Cave The Art Cave was the room where students learned all sorts of art forms, including painting, pottery glass-working, metalworking, weaving, and woodworking. The room was filled with art supplies tucked into every crevice, and wooden dragon sculptures placed on little stone shelves. The Music Cave The Music Cave was a vast cave filled with various instruments including harps, marimbas, maracas, and drums. The Weapons Cave First mentioned in Darkness of Dragons, The Weapons Cave is where weapons were kept if needed to defend the school. The room contains a locked wooden box which holds three daggers, (two after the events of Darkness of Dragons) one sword, and one club (or as Qibli describes it, a "big stick") The Healing Centre Also first introduced in Darkness of Dragons, the Healing Centre is where Clay teaches basic medicine. It contains a colored diagram of a dragon (MudWing) which shows where muscles are located. Known Classes History Taught by Webs, this class is meant to teach in depth the history of Pyrrhia to attending students. The class is structured in units, with the first unit being The Scorching and going chronologically throughout history afterwards. The next known unit is 500 years after The Scorching, which is described as a rather chaotic time period. Herbs and Healing Suggested by Peregrine and Tamarin sometime between Talons of Power and Darkness of Dragons, this class, taught by Clay, is meant to teach the basics of healing to students. The class is shown to outline dragon anatomy to students as a basis for learning proper technique and presumably teaches some botany, as "herbs" is in the title. Music While not an official class, there is a music cave which dragonets visit as a part of their schedule to learn to play different instruments from across Pyrrhia through their own intuition. Group Discussion Class Though the official name of this class isn't well known, nor is it known if this class even still exists, it is lead by Tsunami and is meant as a sort of bonding area for the dragonets within a Winglet to become closer. Trivia * Jade Mountain Academy is the first known school where dragons of all tribes are taught together. * The school currently houses all the dragonets of destiny apart from Queen Glory. * Books six through ten focus on Jade Mountain Academy, specifically the Jade Winglet. * Anemone, Turtle, Icicle, and Winter are the only known royal figures in the winglets. Category:Schools